90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Porsche 911
The Porsche 911 was in production since late 1965, the earliest . Its latest incarnation may have been the best yet, at least from the point of view of objective performance. The 1995 911 still had the air-cooled flat Six aft of the rear wheels, but that engine now had doubled the power of the original. It really had no competitors. The closest would be the Acura NSX, but the typical Porsche buyer simply wanted to buy a Porsche. No matter how attractive the Supra Turbo or RX-7 got, they were just not Porsches. Year-to-year changes 1993 An RS America trim level was unveiled at the 1992 North American International Auto Show on January 9, 1992. 1994 The RS America coupe and Speedster convertible were discontinued in Fall 1994, while the 3.6-liter Turbo was removed for one model year. 1995 Porsche unveiled information about the base coupe and convertible of the revised 911 on the January 1994 issue of Popular Mechanics magazine. The car itself was released in March 1994 as early 1995 models. It had hydraulic valve lifters, no more valve adjustment, about 10% more horsepower and 5% more torque than its predecessor, but with the same gas mileage. Ride and handling were both greatly improved, cockpit noise was subdued, brakes were even bigger than before and both front and rear rotors are cross-drilled for better cooling. Crash safety, airbags and cockpit reinforcement, were further improved. The cabriolet had a new dealer-installed automatic wind blocker. The electric top would open or close in only 13 seconds. A limited-slip differential with ABD, Porsche's version of traction control, which was effective up to 44 mph, was optional. ABD was available on Tiptronic cars without the limited slip. Tiptronic was Porsche's have-it-both-ways automatic that allowed automatic or progressive manual shifting. A sport suspension, lower and harder, was available, as were a wide range of high performance and cosmetic items, any color, any interior trim could be ordered. 1996 Modifications for '96 were few but pertinent: the normally aspirated engine gained 10 horsepower and the stereo systems were new. All models were equipped with an immobilizer system to stymie unlawful entry and thwart theft. Two new models joined the ranks to round out the Porsche schedule. A widebody all-wheel-drive version called the C4-S featured large air intakes and wide rear fenders to distinguish it from the standard C-4. The Targa also appeared, complete with removable glass-panel roof. Early in Spring 1995, Porsche revealed the ultimate 911 Turbo, an amalgam of the current chassis including the C-4's all-wheel- drive system, revised appearance (flared rear fenders, intercooler-encasing wing, 18-in. wheels) and twin turbochargers for the 3.6-liter engine. Two intercoolers reduced charge air temperature and the engine was designed to work off an 8.0:1 compression ratio (versus 11.3:1 for the normal engine). The Bosch Motronic M5.2 system both ensured and protected 111 horsepower and foot-pounds of torque per liter! Roughly 83% of maximum torque was produced at 2500 rpm and remained flat right up to the 6720-rpm redline. In a 3300-pound car with immense traction, this output literally translated to sub-4-second 0-60-mph times. Automatic climate control, leather interior and a 150-watt stereo system were standard. A CD changer, heated power-operated seats with electric lumbar support and gathered leather were optional. Retail prices As of August 26, 1993: *'$54,800 '(1994 Porsche 911 RS America 2DR Coupe) *'$64,990 '(1994 Porsche 911 Carrera 2DR Coupe) *'$66,400 '(1994 Porsche 911 Speedster 2DR Convertible) *'$74,190 '(1994 Porsche 911 Carrera 2DR Convertible) *'$78,450 '(1994 Porsche 911 Carrera 4 2DR Coupe) *'$99,000 '(1994 Porsche 911 Turbo 2DR Coupe) As of mid-1994: *'$66,600 '(1994 Porsche 911 Targa 2DR Coupe) As of August 30, 1994: *'$59,900 '(1995 Porsche 911 Carrera 2DR Coupe) *'$68,200 '(1995 Porsche 911 Carrera 2DR Convertible) *'$65,900 '(1995 Porsche 911 Carrera 4 2DR Coupe) *'$74,200 '(1995 Porsche 911 Carrera 4 2DR Convertible) As of February 1, 1995: *'$61,100 '(1995 Porsche 911 Carrera 2DR Coupe) *'$67,200 '(1995 Porsche 911 Carrera 4 2DR Coupe) *'$69,600 '(1995 Porsche 911 Carrera 2DR Convertible) *'$75,700 '(1995 Porsche 911 Carrera 4 2DR Convertible) As of April 17, 1995: *'$99,000 '(1996 Porsche 911 Turbo 2DR Coupe) As of October 2, 1995: *'$63,750 '(1996 Porsche 911 Carrera 2DR Coupe) *'$69,100 '(1996 Porsche 911 Carrera 4 2DR Coupe) *'$70,750 '(1996 Porsche 911 Targa 2DR Coupe) *'$73,000 '(1996 Porsche 911 Carrera 2DR Convertible) *'$78,350 '(1996 Porsche 911 Carrera 4 2DR Convertible) *'$105,000 '(1996 Porsche 911 Turbo 2DR Coupe) Gallery 95porsche911coupe.jpg|1995 Porsche 911 2-door coupe 95porsche911coupe2.jpg 95porsche911coupe3.jpg 95porsche911cabriolet.jpg|1995 Porsche 911 Cabriolet 2-door convertible 95porsche911cabriolet2.jpg 95porsche911cabriolet3.jpg 95porsche911carrera.jpg|1995 Porsche 911 Carrera 2-door coupe 95porsche911carrera2.jpg 95porsche911carrera3.jpg 95porsche911carrera4convertible.jpg|1995 Porsche 911 Carrera 4 2-door convertible 95porsche911carrera4convertible2.jpg 95porsche911carrera4coupe.jpg|1995 Porsche 911 Carrera 4 2-door coupe 95porsche911carrera4coupe2.jpg Category:Porsche Category:2-door coupes Category:2-door convertibles Category:1978 introductions Category:Discontinued in 2004 Category:Rear-wheel drive vehicles Category:Sports cars Category:6-cylinder vehicles Category:5-speed manual vehicles Category:6-speed manual vehicles Category:4-speed automatic vehicles